


Fight or F*ck

by acGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Martial Arts, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Well some plot, consensual chokin, the plot is mainly judo-training, this was supposed to be PWP but I got too excited writing the judo scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/pseuds/acGranger
Summary: Harry decides to take up Judo. During training he discovers a new kink of his and when the opportunity arises to actually try it out, Harry can't say no.Draco just helps where he can.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Fight or F*ck

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to my lovely beta @monika672, even though she accused me of some interesting things while I was writing this.
> 
> As stated in the tags this fic does contain explicit content and kink, be aware.

_Smack._

The thin padding in the room vibrates with the impact of their instructor hitting the floor. Harry had seen him fall multiple times by now, demonstrating the correct way of hitting the mat. It’s supposed to be painless and judging from the instructor's face,— when he happily hit the floor again and again — it really was, but the sound... there’s no way that doesn’t hurt. 

Harry rubs his neck nervously, where the stiff jacket of his _Gi_ scratches against it. They are learning the falling exercises themselves in a moment, and hurling himself into the ground at high speed just doesn’t sound fun. Malcolm senses the hesitation from his four trainees and switches tactics.

“This may seem like a lot but we will start small. Everyone please kneel down, we’ll start from a lower height and work ourselves up. It’s more rolling than anything else.” 

The small brown-haired girl - Julie? Julia? - speaks up. “Why is it so loud then? It just seems… dangerous.” She nearly drowns in her white gear. But Malcolm only laughs and slaps his hand on the floor.

_Smack_

“That is mostly my hand and sometimes my foot too, and only if I want to keep lying on the floor. The impact energy has to go somewhere and so I let it go into the floor. Look.”

Malcom hurls himself face first into the ground again, but instead of the expected _smack_ there is only a slight _woosh_ and moments later Malcolm is standing upright again, having smoothly rolled over the mats.

“I understand that the sound may be frightening at first, but I promise you it doesn’t hurt. Try slamming the ground with a flat hand if you don’t believe me.”

All four of them did.

“Now for the first falling practice, start in half a kneel and bring the lower shoulder towards the ground.”

An hour later Harry leaves the studio, exhausted but content. He had managed to progress into falling from a standing height and even did some basic throws with a partner, his fear of falling completely gone.

During his third training session, Malcolm surprises them with a new exercise. 

“You have all done well enough that we will start with actual training fights. We will start in a kneeling position and your goal is to pin the opponent onto their back. As is customary within japanese martial arts, there is etiquette to be followed. At the beginning and at the end of each _randori_ — so each practice fight — you have to bow to your partner as a sign of respect and sportsmanship. You will start on my commando _hajime_ and you will stop when one of you is pinned down or one of you says stop. Is that clear? Remember, you want to pin your partner down and not hurt them, try to get them into the holding techniques we covered already or get creative.”

Malcolm looks between the four of them, all nodding eagerly. 

“If there is still time, get back to your knees, face each other again and start anew. I will end the randori with the commando _ma-te_ and what do you do then?”

Julia is the first to answer, “Stop fighting, face each other and bow.”

Malcolm nods approvingly and tells her to go to the other half of the padded area with Lucy. “For the first few _randoris_ it is easier to fight someone close to your own weight and height.” he explains. Moments later he gives the command to start and Harry is left with the single focus to pin Chris to the ground.

~~~

Six months later.

Harry straps his belt around his _gi_ , careful to keep the ends at the same length. He enters the dojo with the customary bow and nearly stops dead in his tracks. Kneeling next to Malcolm is no one else other than Draco Malfoy, his posture rigid and his belt black. His platinum blond hair is tightly braided to his head, the braid stopping just between his shoulder blades.

Snapping out of it, Harry continues to the mat, and quickly finds his spot in the lineup — in the past months the course had grown to ten regular participants — across from Malcolm and Malfoy and kneels. All through the customary greeting ceremony Harry wonders why the hell Malfoy is kneeling on the instructors side and why he was even in this dojo at all.

Malcolm answers the questioning looks of his trainees the moment the official ritual part ended. 

“This is Draco, he’s a friend of mine and has agreed to help with today’s lesson. He is just as qualified to help you as I am, and will help me to keep an eye on all of you today, as we will start with choke holds.”

A hush spreads through the trainees and all of them look excited. The excitement falls instantly when the words “warm-up” fall from Malcolms lips. 20 minutes later they kneel on the side again, this time panting for air, sweating in their thick _gis_.

Malcolm kneels behind Malfoy, who kneels just as rigid as he had for the greeting. Malcolm calmly instructs them on the do’s and don'ts of choking holds as he explains how to use the collar or the tendon of the thumb to restrict the blood flow while leaving enough space so as not to crush the windpipe. 

Malfoy stays rigid for the whole demonstration, only moving occasionally to tap twice on Malcolm’s arm — the signal to stop and loosen the hold. Malcolm had taught it to them when they had started to learn lever holds. 

Malcolm asks Malfoy to kneel in front of him and demonstrates how to get into their first real hold; snaking his arms around the neck and pulling Malfoy back on top of him. He shows it multiple times, starting slow and working his way up to fighting speed before he asks them to pair up and try it for themselves.

Harry eyes Malfoy for a moment longer, the braid had loosened during the warm up and a few hairs had escaped, framing his face beautifully. The last two years must have been good on him, because even Harry has to admit that Malfoy has grown into his former pointy face. Harry’s thoughts get interrupted by Chris asking him if he would like to partner with him. 

The moment Harry feels Chris grabbing his collar for the choke, he knows he is screwed. Harry has always been sensitive on his neck and apparently that isn’t just limited to kisses and soft touches. Chris pulls his collar tight and Harry feels himself getting aroused. He wills his cock down with some concentration and the mental image of Dudley eating.

He gladly turns his attention to the middle when Malcolm calls to demonstrate the next hold. His gratitude only lasts a moment though as he realises that Malfoy isn’t acting as the choked partner but as the instructor this time. His smooth voice carries through the room as Malfoy explains his moves step by step. 

Harry feels his attention sway as he focuses on the way Malfoy moves his body, how his long fingers grab Malcolm’s collar to anchor the choke hold. Malfoy says something but Harry doesn’t hear it, too lost in the realisation that Draco Malfoy is bloody attractive. 

His inattention shows the moment he tries to imitate the hold on Chris. He gets the first steps easily but his hold doesn’t choke Chris in the slightest. Chris is just as lost as Harry is, the technique too new for him to correct Harry, and Malfoy notices.

“Potter, you have to grab his collar but you don’t use it for the actual choke. All contact you have with his neck is via your thumb tendon and your wrist,” he corrects and turns to Chris with a questioning look, “May I?”

Chris gives him the go ahead and Harry does his best to focus on what Malfoy is showing him this time. When Harry tries it again, Chris taps out after mere seconds and Malfoy smiles at him before continuing to the next trainee pair. 

“I gather you know each other?” Chris asks him after a moment.

Harry feels his cheeks heat up, feeling as though Chris had caught him staring at the retreating blond. “Uhm… yeah. We went to school together.” 

“Bad breakup?” There is a twinkling in Chris’ eyes. 

“What? No. We never…” Harry clears his throat. “We never got along. I haven’t seen him since we graduated.” 

“So you wouldn’t know if anyone has any claims on him?” Chris asks with pretend nonchalance and Harry can only shake his head. At least the image of Chris asking Malfoy out helps to keep his cock under control when Chris practices the hold on him.

Malcolm calls their attention back to the middle and asks them to switch partners and try their hands at a floor _randori_ including levers and choke holds. “And remember, if anyone chokes their partner out, they’ll have to bring cake to our next training as well as a whole page on the principles of this sport.”

Harry pairs up with Jonathan and pins him to the mat within seconds after bowing. He releases him and the dance begins anew. After five minutes Harry had Jonathan pinned twelve times. They’re in the midst of fight number thirteen when Malcolm orders them to stop. When Harry looks up from his bow to Jonathan, he sees Malfoy escort a bleeding Chris from the mat.

“Don’t worry, Chris accidentally hit his nose. He will be fine, but it wouldn’t do to ruin the mats now, would it?” Malcolm says with a chuckle and asks them to switch partners again to start a new _randori_. Harry goes to Chris sitting on the sidelines.

“You okay?”

Before Chris can answer, Malfoy appears with a coolpack ordering him to cool his nose. When he is satisfied that Chris is cared for, he turns to Harry.

“Fancy a fight? I promise not to cheat” Malfoy asks, smirking at him. “I know how much it annoyed you when I cheated.” 

Completely taken aback Harry nods, “Uh, sure.” 

Together they step onto the mat, face each other and kneel. Harry reaches his hands forward and lets his forehead touch the mat. Had someone told him two years ago that he would willingly be bowing before Malfoy, he would have hexed them. But he was bowing and so was Malfoy. They straighten up again and Malfoy smirks.

“Scared, Potter?”

And Harry has to admit he was, Malfoy outranked him by a lot and he doesn’t know what to expect. Still he answers, “You wish” and attacks. They grapple for a few moments, neither managing to really bring the other down as hands fight for dominance and a better grip. Finally, Harry manages to break Malfoy’s balance and pushes him onto the mat, following suit to pin him to the ground with his own body weight. 

Moments after, Harry realises how much contact there actually is. He is basically straddling Malfoy; chest pressed together, his arms holding Malfoys arms close to his upper body. Sensing his apprehension, Malfoy worms his way sideways, lodging one leg free from in between Harry’s, grabbing his belt and switching their positions. Before he really knows what happened, Harry is lying on his back with Malfoy putting his weight onto his ribcage, effectively keeping him from sitting up, but keeping Harry’s legs free.

Harry tries to use his legs to gain enough momentum to shake Malfoy off, but the blond simply grabs the arm closest to him and pulls it into a lever. Harry taps out.

They disentangle themselves and face each other once more. Malfoy pushes the loose strands — more have escaped the braid during their fight — behind his ears. 

“Not too bad. Do you want to try it with a choke this time?” Harry nods and lunges.

Once again they grapple but instead of letting Harry push him down again, Malfoy uses one of Harry’s tries to swing himself around and pull Harry on top of him, his pale hands locking themselves into Harry’s collar. Harry feels the pressure on his neck tighten a smidge but never enough to actually choke him. On his back he feels Malfoy’s heartbeat where they’re pressed together. 

Suddenly Harry wishes Malfoy would pull his collar tighter, so that he can feel his blood struggle to flow into his brain, but he doesn’t. Instead Malfoy leans his head closer to Harry’s and whispers in his ear, “Notice how I don’t have control over your legs, hips or arms? Try rolling backwards over the other shoulder while grabbing my sleeves.” Shuddering at the breath ghosting across his ear along with the slightest hint of being choked, Harry’s blood suddenly does struggle to flow into his brain, although for completely different reasons. 

He’s growing hard when he finally registers that Malfoy has basically just given him an out of their current position. Harry tries rolling backwards and lands on his knees behind Malfoys head. Before he can use the position to his advantage though, Malfoy shoots into a kneeling position and they start grappling again.

Malfoy catches him twice more, choking him lightly and telling him the way out a moment later. Harry is fully hard when he frees himself from yet another choke hold, but Malfoy is too slow to get up this time and Harry uses the moment to catch Malfoy in his own choke hold. He reaches around the pale neck, grabs the thick collar of Malfoy’s _gi_ and presses his thumb tendon against the pulse point. Using his own momentum he pulls Malfoy close onto his chest and, remembering his own pin-down, hooks his legs around Malfoy’s, effectively pressing them together from head to toe.

“Like that, do you?” Malfoy comments on the erection pressing into his back, his voice sounds slightly strained, and Harry simply tightens his hold. A few seconds later he feels Malfoy tap against his elbow and lets him go. Before Malfoy can tease him more about his obvious arousal, Malcolm calls them into the line up to see each other off and Malfoy joins him on the instructor side.

They end the training and he goes over to join Chris , asking how he feels. Chris only shrugs it off before commenting. “So… Never got along, huh?” and he nods towards Malfoy and Malcolm talking. “You sure you don’t wanna raise a claim on him? You two seem to have some wicked chemistry going on.”

Harry playfully slaps Chris on the arm and then turns serious with a sigh. “Honestly, I don’t even know anymore.” 

They chat for a while longer before Harry heads for the showers. When he redresses he notices a piece of paper in his right shoe and reads it.

_We got interrupted earlier. Fancy a drink?_  
’Draco’s lodge’  
D.M 

Harry thinks about the offer for approximately 5 seconds before he checks to see if he is alone in the locker room, and apparates home. He briefly considers getting changed into more formal clothes instead of his worn-out jeans and shirt but decides against it. It isn’t a date, just a casual drink. Right?

He runs his hand through his still damp hair and strides over to the fireplace, kneeling in front of it and calls out,

“Draco’s lodge” 

~~~

Harry sits awkwardly on Malfoy's sofa with a tumblr of Firewhisky. The Slytherin had only raised an eyebrow at Harry’s speedy arrival before letting him in and offering him the promised drink. Neither of them had said a word since then.

‘Why the hell am I here’ Harry thinks while seriously considering chugging his whisky and leaving, when Malfoy clears his throat.

“So…. Choking?”

Harry inhales some of his drink and coughs violently. “What??” he says once he’s recovered somewhat.

“I asked whether choking turns you on. You never answered in the dojo.” Malfoy repeats himself, steadily looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry feels himself growing red and mumbles, “Getting choked apparently does, yeah.” and swiftly drains his glass. He’s far too sober for this type of conversation. A hum can be heard from the other side of the sofa.

“I might have a proposition for you, if the rumours prove to be true.” Malfoy says cryptically, leaving Harry to inquire what rumours the blond meant.

“Well for one: your bachelor status, and two: you being queer.” The matter of fact tone in his voice makes Harry feel stupid. Then moments later he understands what Malfoy is insinuating.

“You want to fuck me?? Because I seem to like getting choked?” Harry asks bewildered. 

“No need to sound so surprised Potter. You act as though you don’t look like sex on legs.”

Malfoy looks dead serious about it, not a single hint of mockery. No, instead his eyes wander across Harry’s body, and Harry finally understands what people mean when saying ‘undressing someone with your eyes’. At a loss for words, Harry just stares at Malfoy, mouth slightly open.

“You really don’t know?” Again no words, but Harry manages to slightly shake his head. Malfoy snatches the empty glass from Harry’s hand, placing it on the side table, and swiftly straddles him. Leaning close to Harry’s ear he whispers, “I could make you see it, you know? I could show you just what you make me want to do to you.” He pauses, letting his breath ghost over Harry’s neck, grinning at the slight shiver running through the darker man’s body. Draco leans back in, “But you never answered my question.”

Harry misses the warmth the moment Draco pulls the slightest bit away and forces his eyes to blink open. A blush spreads on his cheeks again, he is going under far too fast right now. He needs to focus. Blinking again he mumbles, “Which one?”

Suddenly there is a hand in his hair, pulling his head back. The slight stinging on his scalp helps him focus. Draco is leaning close again. “The rumours -” Teeth are scraping lightly against his throat and another shiver runs along Harry’s spine. “- are they true?” The growl in Draco’s voice makes him aware of how hard he is, how hard he has been since he arrived really.

“Yes” Harry gasps. 

“Good,” Draco growls and uses his grip on Harry’s hair to pull him into a searing kiss, attacking his lips with ferocity. Harry kisses back with eagerness and excitement and finally allows his hands to wander across the lean body above him, letting them stroke over the slim waist and down to the firm ass.

When they pull apart, Harry’s lips are swollen and red, his hair is standing in every direction and his cock is straining against his jeans. Both of them are panting for air. Always the reasonable one, Draco pulls back slightly, trying to get up, which Harry stops him from doing. 

“We should talk about this before we get too into it.” Draco insists, ignoring Harry’s grumbled “bit too late, don’t you think?”

“Harry, look at me.” he orders and Harry does. He looks into the grey eyes, almost black with lust, and sees the urgency, the pleading. “We need to talk about this. I won’t choke you - won’t touch you - if I don’t know for sure that you want this.”

The words wash over Harry with excitement and clearance all at once. He sobers up from his drowsy, lust-riddled brain and sits up straighter. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“Have you ever done this before?” Draco asks unashamed, despite still straddling Harry.

“Had sex with a man? Yes. I am a bachelor not a monk.”

“Do you prefer to top or to bottom?”

“Bottom” Harry answers, way too quickly for his own liking. Playing it cool he adds, “At least if the top knows what he’s doing.”

Apparently taking it as a challenge, Draco answers, “Oh trust me. I know what I’m doing.” and grinds against Harry for a moment. Draco pulls back again and resumes his questioning.

“Ever tried kink?” 

Oh did he try kink. Harry’s cock throbs with interest at the question and Harry smirks. “Yes” The answer earns him raised eyebrows and a head tilt, obviously asking him to elaborate. Smugly, Harry stays silent.

“What have you tried?” The normal drawl is replaced by an annoyed and pressing tone.

“Some bondage, some sensory play, some light impact play, although I am not the biggest fan of it. Some dynamic stuff of course, but nothing exceeding the session. Some praise.”

Harry shrugs his shoulders, he isn’t ashamed for who he is. When Draco is still silently staring at him a few seconds later, Harry nudges him, “I am more on the submissive side of things by the way.” 

That seems to get Draco going again. He clears his throat and says “I can work with that. Even though your arse would probably look lovely glowing all red…” he drifts off. 

“I take it you’re into impact then?” Harry laughs. 

“Not necessarily. I’m not exactly opposed to it but I am more into marks. Lovebites, bruises, rope marks…. that kind of stuff. That and some power play, some bondage.” Draco shakes his head and with more determination asks, “You’ve never tried choking then?”

Harry shakes his head, “Not until today, no. I would like to though.”

Draco ponders that for a moment, “Hard Limits that might be relevant for tonight?”

“If we’re talking about you choking and fucking me: derogation, choking me out, any version of ‘saviour nicknames’, skipping prep, permanent marks.”

“Soft limits?”

“Pain play, impact play.” Another surprised eyebrow-raise at his answer. Harry’s questioning look is met with another question. “Hair-pulling?”

“As long as you aren’t actually pulling hard enough to pull my hair out I am fine with it. I actually kinda like it, if the pull is relatively light. Your limits?”

“No touching my mark, no calling me ‘Malfoy’. Besides that, nothing your submissive little ass would even dare to try.” The sneer is back and Harry loves it. 

Putting on an innocent facade he asks, “Scratching?”

With a low growl, Draco pulls Harry close again, placing a few open mouthed kisses against his neck and instantly the mood changes from controlled to feral. 

“Did you hear me listing ‘scratching’ as one of my limits? No.” Draco murmurs into Harry’s neck, but leans closer to his ear again. Huskily he whispers, “I like my partner to be responsive and if you respond by scratching… well... then tear me to fucking shreds.”

A moan escapes Harry at those words and he involuntarily bucks his hips up. Draco tsks disapprovingly and uses his knees to pin Harry’s hips down, while his left forearm pushes Harry’s shoulders into the backrest, effectively rendering him immobile. Harry has to bite his lips to stop another moan from escaping. 

“No need to get ahead of yourself. We might be done with discussing the limits, but you had some liquor tonight and playing under the influence isn’t safe. Especially choking.” Even though Draco’s tone starts off playful, it turns stern halfway through. He slips off of Harry’s lap, pulling the other man up with him, and leads them away from the sofa. 

They enter his bedroom and Harry looks around in surprise. He had expected a luxurious and Slytherin coded space, but instead he stands in a comfortable room, kept in greys and darker blues. The last of the evening sun lights the bed in an ethereal light. Completely transfixed by the room, Harry doesn’t really notice Draco slipping into the en-suite bathroom. He snaps out of it, when the Slytherin slips him a small vial.

“Drink up.” Draco orders and Harry eyes the turquoise liquid. Recognising it as a sobriety potion, he drinks. The effects of the potion are minimal, as Harry hadn’t had that much alcohol. Yet he turns a tad nervous about what is about to happen. Nervous and excited. 

Draco takes the vial from him and asks, “What’s your safeword?” With only a second hesitation Harry answers, “Umbridge”. Understanding crosses the grey eyes and Draco nods. “I’d normally ask you to pick a non-verbal one too, since I am going to choke you - even if I am only going to restrict your blood flow and not your air supply. But I think tapping out will work for the both of us. Correct?”

Harry nods his agreement until Draco orders, “Use your words Harry.” and he hastily agrees verbally too. The blond whispers, “How obedient, how precious.” and there’s a shiver running down Harry’s spine. Before he can relish in the feeling, Draco steps up and pulls him into a hungry kiss. With a barely suppressed moan Harry slips his hands into the soft waves framing the others face and kisses back. Their lips press against each other, tongues dancing with each other, exploring.

Without any warning, Draco vanishes Harry’s clothes into a neatly folded pile in the corner and the sudden onslaught of cold air forces another moan out of the Gryffindor. Instead of vanishing his own clothes too, Draco guides Harry to his bed, never breaking the kiss. He pushes the slightly smaller man onto his covers unceremoniously and maneuvers him swiftly into the middle of his bed, straddling him with jean-clad legs. 

Sometime during that, Harry had let his hands slide out of the blond hair and now that he lies on his back, Draco on top of him anew, he opts for reaching for the buttons of Draco’s dark dress shirt. His plan gets thwarted when Draco intercepts his hands and forcefully pushes them into the mattress. Harry struggles against him but Draco is stronger and even manages to switch to holding him down with only one hand. With the free hand he pulls his wand out of his jean pocket and when he spells ropes onto Harry’s wrists, Harry feels another surge of lust racing through his body. He moans loudly, pulling at the ropes slightly only to realise that Draco must have anchored them in the headboard. The thought only turns him on more.

An involuntary whimper escapes him when Draco sits up straight, chuckling at Harry’s distress and looking him over intensely. “Merlin you are beautiful.” Draco says a few moments later and reaches for his own shirt. He starts to slowly unbutton it and Harry struggles against his restraints after the second button, desperately wanting to touch. 

After the fourth button he begs, “Draco, please. Let me! Please!”

A smirk appears on Draco’s face and with a slight shake of his head he admonishes, “Oh Harry. If I had wanted you to undress me, I would have told you so. Now, be good and watch me.” and Harry watches. He watches as Draco slowly reveals pale skin and lean muscles. His cock is throbbing by the time Draco pulls off the dark shirt and carelessly tosses it aside. Instead of starting on removing his trousers though, Draco gathers his hair together and puts it into a messy bun, anchoring it with his wand. Harry moans and pulls at his restraints again, Draco looks ethereal, sitting on top of him, wearing just his black trousers and grey eyes wandering over Harry.

He leans down, feathering kisses onto Harry’s neck, relishing in the moans escaping Harry. Feathering kisses turn bruising and Harry bucks his hips up to meet Draco’s. Taking that as his cue, Draco shifts off of him and slowly trails kisses along the line of Harry’s muscular torso, leaving love bites in his wake, his right hand caresses Harry’s ass, while his left is idly playing with Harry’s hair. 

“Draco! PLEASE!” Harry begs and Draco takes pity on him, letting his fingers dip into the crease of his arse. Eyes focussed on Harry’s face, Draco casts a wandless lubrication charm and pushes a finger into Harry’s tight hole. The resulting moan in combination with the way Harry throws his head back goes straight to Draco’s groin and he stifles a moan of his own. He opts to kiss Harry fiercely again instead, swallowing moans as he pushes his finger in deeper, slowly fucking Harry open. 

When he adds a second finger, Draco breaks the kiss again, “Do you want me to choke you now or when I am inside of you?” he asks and Harry can barely answer as Draco presses his fingers deep into him, brushing his prostate. 

“Ahhh…. In- ahh… Inside me!” Harry moans and Draco chuckles, his gaze swiftly checking Harry’s bound wrists. They’re slightly red, from struggling against the rope too often but nothing too bad. Draco opts to keep them bound for the time being and focusses back on prepping Harry. 

Occasionally he brushes his fingers against Harry’s prostate again, keeping the man on edge and watching him arch beautifully each time. 

A third finger joins the other two and Draco looks down onto Harry in awe. There is a bit of precome pooling on Harry’s stomach and his thick cock is deep red with unreleased arousal. “You’re doing so well love.” falls from Draco’s lips and Draco nearly curses himself for letting the pet name slip in there, until he feels Harry’s walls tighten around his fingers. He kisses him again, devouring his mouth.

“Hngghh. Draco! Please! I- ahh. Fuck me. Please!” Harry begs once they break the kiss and Draco can’t resist any longer. Without pulling his wand out of his bun, he vanishes his remaining clothes as well as the ropes restraining Harry and pulls his fingers out of Harry. With his newly free hands, Harry pulls Draco into another heated kiss, but pushes him away seconds later, “Fuck me, please! I need you inside me!” he urges and Draco complies, lubing up his own cock swiftly before positioning himself at Harry’s entrance. 

Draco reaches up with his right hand, closing his fingers around Harry’s neck while careful not to push pressure on the windpipe and guides his cock into Harry. 

The sudden restriction of his blood flow in combination with his already overly sensitive neck and the slight burn of Draco entering him, makes Harry see stars. His vision goes hazy around the edges and Harry feels like he is floating through a sea of pure lust. Reality slams back into him as Draco bottoms out and loosens the grip on his neck, letting the blood flow freely again. 

“You’re so good Harry. You are perfect. Merlin the sounds you make…” Draco praises and a few moments later Harry realises that his hands had flown up to Draco’s shoulder blades and were currently digging into him tightly. He sheepishly tries to loosen his grip but Draco only shakes his head, “Leave them” he orders. 

Surprisingly gentle, Draco slowly fucks in and out of Harry, keeping the first few thrusts shallow to let Harry get used to him. He kisses Harry’s neck again, softly sucking where his fingers had been moments ago. Moaning loudly when Draco’s cock hits his prostate, Harry digs his fingernails deep into Draco, scratching him and Draco’s hips snap forward, before he catches Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Without breaking their kiss or slowing down, Draco places his hand on Harry’s neck again and slowly chokes him, applying only a little bit of pressure. Harry groans, meeting Draco’s thrusts with his own and presses his neck further into Draco’s hand. Thankfully Draco gets the message and increases the pressure on his neck. Harry can hear his heartbeat inside his head and every nerve is on high alert, he feels Draco push into him with a new intensity and just as he is nearing his orgams, Draco loosens the choke again and slows down, fucking into him almost sweetly.

“Not yet darling. You are doing so well but I don’t want you to come just yet. Can you do that for me? Will you be good for me?” he whispers into Harry’s ear, letting his hand rest on the other man's neck without applying any pressure.

Harry moans in frustration but nods nonetheless. Pushing his hand into the messy bun, he pulls Draco close to him and kisses him, while their body’s connect in a sensually slow rhythm.

A few minutes later, Draco speeds his thrusts up again and not after long, he slams into Harry hard and fast. Harry’s hands are back at grabbing Draco’s back, clutching to his shoulders, anchoring his fingernails into him. 

Draco closes his fingers around his neck again and within seconds Harry is close to the edge again, moaning hoarsely and angling his hips to let Draco deeper into him. Just before Harry can tip over though, Draco stops his thrusts and releases the choke — and while the release of the choke itself feels orgasmic, Harry refrains from coming.

“You’re being so good to me” Draco praises him again and begins anew to push into him, slowly building up speed and pressure again. 

The third time Harry nears the edge he pleads with Draco — begs him — to let him come, despite his voice coming out strangled and despite the effort it takes him to form words with the hand around his throat. Draco is slamming into him, fucking him hard and fast, and he releases the choke for a second, letting Harry’s head clear without slowing down, only to dig his finger tips into Harry’s pulse point seconds later, cutting the blood flow off completely. “Come for me love.” he orders and Harry tips over his cock untouched, and he is drowning in the lake of lust and haziness. 

Draco pulls his hand from Harry’s neck and thrusts into Harry even faster, chasing his own release. The fingernails that are still digging into his back and the pulsing of Harry’s walls around his cock pushes him over the edge as well, and his moans mix with Harry’s as Draco pumps his release into him.

When Draco slips out of Harry a few moments later, Harry is still coming down from his high and Draco simply pulls him into his arms, ignoring the pain across his back.

“Merlin and Morgana. That was fucking fantastic.” Harry admits some time later, turning to look at Draco. The Slytherin agrees and pulls Harry closer to kiss him. They kiss languidly for some time before pulling apart and Draco’s gaze drops onto Harry’s neck again, eliciting a slight chuckle. At Harry’s questioning look he says “I did warn you that I like marks, right? and conjures a mirror. 

Harry looks wide eyed into the mirror, following the trail of love bites along his neck and chest before turning his gaze back to Draco, who is lying on his stomach next to him. “I… kinda like it.” he admits and only then does he register the angry red marks covering Draco’s back. 

“Uhm- Draco?” he asks, receiving a questioning “Huh?” as an answer. “Your back…” 

Draco pushes himself onto his elbows and checks the mirror over his shoulder, chuckling at the sight. “I told you to tear me to shreds, and I would gladly let you do it again.” he says and Harry doesn’t miss the glint in his eyes.

“Again you say? How about next week? Maybe after dinner together?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Gladly.” Draco says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are super appreciated and keep me motivated :)


End file.
